Antrixian
The Antrixians were a Near-Human species that haled from the terrestrial world of Antrixies and numerous other worlds located in the territory known as the Antrixian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth was located in the Inner Rim regions, along the Ithic Corridor which ran between the Jaso and Selconra Sectors, through the Maridis, Relkan, and Dravik Sectors (The Barrens). Antrixians bore little difference from baseline humans in appearance except for their red or blue glowing eyes. Other differences were more subtle, such as their emotion regulation and the strange Force-aging effect. Because of their isolation during the early centuries of their founding, the Antrixians tended to be very seated in their traditions and principles, compared to the rest of the galaxy. Antrixians were open-minded at heart, always open and tolerant to other species and cultures, but chose to remain within their own borders. The culture of the Antrixians related back to the early ways of the Core worlds of the galaxy and was driven by politics and family. Together with the Knyden, D’jynn, Iberans, Herras, Zi’rathii, and the Lutrin, the Antrixians formed the Antrixian Commonwealth of Planets. Biology Antrixians were similar to baseline Humans in many ways, but possessed some distinct features that set them apart. The eyes of Antrixians would glow with a red or blue glow that seemed to emit from the whites of their eyes. This glow intensified with the emotional state of an Antrixian; The more severe the emotion, the brighter the glow appeared to be. The origin of this glow was believed to be from a genetic mutation that was caused from exposure to ancient technology which the Antrixians used during their early years after settling on Antrixies. Antrixians also have a yearly surge in their emotions, called “Blood Lust”, in which an individual could become very emotional, causing outbursts of happiness, sadness, or anger to be common over a period of days. During Blood Lust, Antrixians are more prone to pursue physical pleasures. This is believed to also be attributed to the same saffect that caused the eye glow. Antrixians attuned to the Force were affected by a slowing of the degeneration of their cells, causing them to age slower, both physiologically and cosmetically. Force-insensitives, or non-Force-users, aged at the species normal rate, which was long for a Near-Human species. The typical age ranges for each stage of maturity varied compared to humans and other similar species: Early life - 1 year to 12 years, Young adult - 13 years to 30 years, Adult -31 years to 60 years, Midlife - 61 years to 100 years, Old adult - 101 years to 145 years, Elderly - 146 years plus. Some Force-users were known to have lived as long as 250 years. Three prominent races of Antrixians existed within the Commonwealth: The Urartians, a fair to tan skinned people with dark hair and generally dark eyes. The Galians were fair skinned and tended to have light colored hair and light colored eyes. The Bantians had tan to dark skin with dark hair and eyes. These races developed after the settlement of Antrixies and the division of the world on the various continents initially providing some racial isolation until the world unified for space colonization. Antrixians from each House/Planet are called by distinct subspecies/sub-race names, although there are no biological differences from standard Antrixians. Human/Antrixian hybrids were common and generally held onto the genetic glowing eyes of their Near-Human ancestry. Antrixians were able to reproduce with most other Near-Human species also. History Origins The Near-Human inhabitants of Antrixies could be called natives of the planet, while at the same time were not native to the world. In 27,650 BBY, Human slaves of the Infinite Empire rebelled against their captives on the labor world of Gorradis and used recovered Rakata technology to flee the decimated world. Looking for a chance for survival, the survivors landed on the terrestrial world that would come to be known as Antrixies. Managing to survive on the world, the survivors began to form a civilization that eventually divided into family units. Some of those groups formed alliances with other groups, sharing resources and territory. Eventually, the survivors further divided and some left to settle on the sister world of Martrixies. As the years past and the populations began to grow, conflicts broke out between rival factions, both on planets and between them. The prominence of latent talents in the Force allowed individuals in the various factions the ability to use various recovered Rakata artifacts in their conflicts. As these items were used more and more, they caused an effect on the individuals that caused them to develop a glow in the sclera, the white part of the eyes. This glow varied based on the alignment within the Force of the Individual. Those that followed the more benevolent Light side developed a blue glow, while those that were aligned with the Dark side had a red glow. The glow flared in intensity based on the emotional state of the individual. As years passed and the use of the Rakata technology continued, the glow was passed on to non-Force-sensitive members of the groups. The Dark War eventually erupted on Antrixies and its sister world of Martrixies between the Light and Dark side factions. The arrival of the Human Je’daii, Gaidin Vinan, helped the Light side triumph and end the war. With their victory, the Light side faction also banished all Rakata technology, recognizing it as the cause for the turmoil among their society. Dark side Force-users were imprisoned or executed while the remaining non-Force-sensitive population was absorbed into the Light side faction’s society. Vinan was afflicted by amnesia at this time, erasing any knowledge of Tython and the Je’daii from his mind, but leaving his knowledge of the Force intact. Vinan would go on to begin teaching those willing to learn a peaceful use of the Force. Within the first thousand years of setting up the colony, the colonists had begun to evolve into the Antrxians, developing their glowing eyes. The Antrixians set about forming their new world into a home similar to the legends about their origin worlds. With the discovery of a derelict hyperspace capable craft, the Antrixians reproduced the technology and began colonizing surrounding worlds for territory and resources. Conflict over territory occurred frequently during the early years of expansion, as powerful families rose into leadership positions on various colonized worlds and battled over control of resources. These families would become the leading Houses which allied with other family Houses in an attempt to secure their power. It was also during this time that the Antrixians made first contact with the Knyden, Lutrins, and the Herras species. These three species would integrate with the Antrixians and their society also. At the same time, a spiritual movement was developing on Antrixies which formed into the Jinsai Order. Once established, the Jinsai began to act as peacekeepers and advisors to the Houses of the various colonies. It was shortly after this that the first major conflict rocked the various worlds. 13 Force-sensitive Jinsai led by a charismatic Jinsai scout, Arthan Rystia, took advantage of their positions, formed militias and embarked on a civil war that lasted many years, known as the War of the Shadow. During this time, the 13, calling themselves The Chosen and giving themselves the ranks of Dreadlords, battled with the noble houses and Jinsai on every planet of what would become the Commonwealth. Pitched battles ensued, until a unified front of forces led by Lord Kil’ar Corrino cornered the Dreadlords and their forces, all but destroying them. Thereafter, it was decided by unanimous vote, that a central government would be set up in ensure that all worlds would be represented and protected as one. Thus, the Antrixian Landsting was born, governing the unified Antrixian Commonwealth. Galactic Involvment The Antrixians would not have significant contact with the galaxy at large until prior to the Great Hyperspace Wars. Military forces along with the Jinsai came into disasterous contact with colonists from the Engstrom Trust. The Engstrom Conflict ended prior to the Great Hyperspace War and the Antrixians reached an accord with the Republic known as the Vileous Accords. The Jinsai and the Jedi resolved the conflict first, both refusing to fight for either side due to their parallel beliefs. After that time, the Antrixians allied with the Republic during the Hyperspace Wars and went on to be a sovereign part of the Galactic Republic. Society and Politics Language The native language of the Antrixians is known as Old Tongue, a derivative of Old Corellian and other Core Languages predating the formation of the Republic. Basic has taken over as the main language since contact with the Galactic Republic, but the Old Tongue is still taught and used from time to time. Government Basing the House driven government of the Antrixian Commonwealth on that of the governing system of the Republic, a type of senate was formed by the noble Major Houses. The Antrixian Landsting was created. To ensure representation, each planet selected and elected representatives from each House, species, and planet to meet to determine economic, military-oversight, territorial disputes, settle vendettas, and formalize judicial matters within the Commonwealth. It was also a means to keep Houses from being singled out by rival alliances and stopping conflicts from becoming military actions. These meetings were held in a council-like setting, where turn-based discussions took place. The Landsting held influence over all the worlds within the Commonwealth playing an important role in the political and economic power balance within the Maridis, Acheeva, Pratrona, and Reklan sectors. Each House had 3 individuals within the Assembly of the Landsting who could vote independently or together in the representing of their House’s interest(s). The Landsting represented the unification of all the other ruling/planetary governing families, known as Houses, and species, to create a check against the individual power of the High Lord of the Commonwealth, a theoretically comparable force to the Landsting. Both the combined Houses and the High Lord were in turn kept in check by the Jinsai Tribunal. 14 Major Houses were represented within the Landsting. Under the 14, 42 lesser houses were represented as being attached to the Major Houses. 3 Minor Houses were attached to each Major House. The head of each House was usually selected by rite of succession, passing to the eldest child when the parental head of a House passed on or stepped down. If a husband who was head of a House died, control would pass to the wife or vice versa. After that, control would be given to the first eldest child. In the rare occurrence of intervention by the Landsting, control of the House could be stripped from a family or individual and granted to another. The titles held by the leading member of a House fell back to pre-Commonwealth times when individuals proclaimed their own titles for governing their territory: Lord, Lady, Duke, Duchess, Baron, Baroness, etc. for example. The only change in this came when a Jinsai Tribune became a House head, in which they retained their Jinsai title. Each Major House maintained an embassy on Antrixies, along with housing for Landsting members and their staff in the city of Kaldra. The Landsting met in the House of Lords, adjacent to the High Lord’s palace. Military The Antrixians and the Commonwealth maintained a military presence throughout it’s territories to ensure protection of it’s citizens and interests. Each of the Major Houses control enough forces, both Army and Navy, to defend their worlds until aid from another House/world could arrive. These forces are often augmented by Jinsai forces. All military forces fall under the command of the High Admiral, who then answers to the High Lord himself. Culture Antrixian society was dominated by the Houses of the Landsting, which for the most part, worked together to ensure peace and prosperity. There are individuals constantly looking to gain financial and political ground through underhanded practices however. The society at large was very contemporary. Each citizen was able to work and earn a living through almost any type of profession. The culture was very traditional, standing by old ways and traditions. They also viewed honor for ones’ self and their family as important. Technology Overall, the technological development of the Antrixians was on par with the rest of the galaxy. The only thing that has impeded advancement has been financial backing or military actions. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly Home Planet or System: Antrixies Attribute Dice: 12D+1 DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.5 to 2.1 meters Lifespan: 184 standard years Behind the Scenes/Notes Please contact admins before reposting any stats concerning the Antrixians on any other site. Category:Species Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Member Species Category:Near-Human Species